Life On Earth
by SSLOVER145
Summary: This Happens After The V-Cinema..., And Yamato & Sera will confess their true feelings with each other.


**hey guys! I'm posting this also in Wattpad once I finish the Story Cover** **I dont own anything here and all belongs to TOEI, INC.**

After a long fight with the deathgalian again ended...,

The Zyuohger are now back in their Normal Lives. Misao well is getting Ready for his Wedding with Lilian. Yamato and the others are also getting ready for the wedding. In Yamato's Room, Sela and Amu was in their and getting ready wearing their dress. The dress their wearing was the dress they wore in Daichi's Wedding. Amu noticed something about Sela who was staring at Yamato's Picture in the desk.

"Sela-chan?" Amu asked. Sela went back to reality

"Oh Nothing... I was just thinking about weddings. Well you know, our lives when we get married." Sela Explained

"Hmmm... While looking at Yamato-kuns Picture?" Amu said and giggled

"Huh? I wasn't looking at Yamato's Picture" Sera denied and blushed. Amu looked at Sera who was turning her head hiding her red tomato cheeks.

But then Someone knocked the door and opened it and it was Yamato. Sera was startled when she saw Yamato and Backed out a bit. She blushed even more knowing that Yamato was seeing her in a Dress.

"You girls ready to go?" Yamato asked peeking at the door.

"I'm ready... Are you ready sela-chan?" Amu asked.

"Uhh... Ummm... Yeah I am" Sera said nervously and stood up.

"Lets go??" Yamato asked they both nodded and they left to go to the destination.

When they arrived..., Misao was already their in the destination waiting for his Bride. Yamato and The others arrived and Misao waved at them.

"Micchan!" Yamato yelled and run to him. Yamato jumped to Misao and Gave him a Big Hug. Amu and Sela gave him a Hug to while Tusk and Leo hand shacked with him.

After a Few Hours...,

Lilian Arrived wearing a White Long Gown. While Lilian was walking, Misao was crying like a little kid.

Amu and Leo was crying too while Yamato and Sera was Smiling, Tusk well... Still has his cold emotion but he was happy for Misao.

After The Wedding...,

Lilian was ready to Throw The Bouquet of flowers. Amu pulled Sela but Sela didn't want to.

"C'mon Sela-chan, Just for once." Amu begged. Sela just nodded but she was sure that she wont get that flowers since she's still single.

Yamato who was not that far was looking at Sera. Yamato noticed that Sera looked down so he was about to Come close to her but Lilian already threw the Bouquet and Luckily the Bouquet Landed straight to Sela.

Without knowing anything...,

She was startled as she saw the Flowers Land in her two hands.

"Sela-chan" Amu smiled and was proud of her Bestfriend.

Yamato who was about to come close to her stopped and was shock to what he saw. By the time Yamato was staring at Sela, Sela looked at him as well. Yamato Smiled and Sera was confused why he smiled, But she just smiled back. Amu then came closer to her and asked her who was her Boyfriend.

"Huh? My Boyfriend?" Sera asked. Yamato came closer to Sera and Amu.

"Sera, Looks like your the one who caught the Flowers" Yamato stated

"Yeah" Sela said.

"Yamato-kun, looks like Sera-chan is the next one who will get married. Now tell us sera-chan who's your boyfriend?" Amu Giggled.

"B-boyfriend? I..." Sera mumbled and looked at Yamato.

"So you do have a Boyfriend..." Yamato whispered.

"Well... Whoever he is, Congratz to the both of you" Yamato said and he Turned around and walked out. Sera looked shocked to what he said. She wanted to chase Yamato and tell him that she has no boyfriend but she was scared and Nervous.

Back at the treeshouse...,

Sera was in the living room and was thinking of what Yamato said earlier. She really want to tell him that she has no Boyfriend but she was scared and Shy. She had to hide it in her first. Sera walked outside of the treehouse, Luckily, Yamato was about to go to the bathroom but he saw Sera go out.

"Sera?" Yamato said and was nervous because something might happen to Sera in the Dark that's why he followed her.

Sera was walking until she arrived in the place were the place they fought with Yamato.

"Yamato... I want to tell you something... But I'm scared..." Sera said and sat in the Log But then she was startled as she felt someone wrapping her body with a Red Jacket. She looked at the back and it was Yamato.

"Y-yamato? How long were you there?" Sera asked nervously.

"I was there a Minute ago. So what did you want to tell me?" Yamato asked

"Tell you? Tell you what?" Sera said turning away from him shyly. She was Blushing.

"You said you wanted to tell me something but you said your scared. Why are you scared? Its just me" Yamato Smiled.

"Ummm... I just wanted to correct you earlier. I have no boyfriend"

"You have no boyfriend? But... The Boquet..."

"I didn't know it would land to me. And I have a Crush on Someone so I wouldn't find anyone than him. But it looks like that Guy doesn't like me"

"What? That Guy is a Jerk. Why would he not like you? Your Beautiful, Nice, Wife Material, You have everything. Why wont he like you"

"Honestly, That Guys still doesn't know I like him"

"Well... Who's that Guy?"

"Before I answer... Can I ask if you like someone or falling in live with someone?"

"Me? Well... I Like someone. But I think she likes someone else. But I'll show her that I'm the right Man for her and I'm gonna confess to her when the time comes and Ask her out on a date."

The Words Yamato Said Gave an Hard impact in Sera's Heart. She knew that Yamato likes someone else and not her. Tears formed in her eyes and Bowed down so Yamato couldn't see her Crying. But Yamato noticed even if she was hiding it.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Yamato asked. Sera shook her head and stood up from the log she was sitting on.

"I gotta go now... I'm so sleepy so I need to get some rest" Sera stated trying to hold back her tears and she removed Yamato's Jacket from her and Gave it back to him then She left.

"Wait, Sera" Yamato stood up from the log as well and chased her. He didn't know why Sera was in tears and think that its his fault why she was crying and she couldn't stand it not knowing why.

"Hey Sera, What's wrong? I'm sorry if I said something bad"

Yamato was still chasing her but Sera didn't stop walking. Yamato had no choice. So He grabbed her Arm and Turned her to face him.

"What? I said I'm going back home" Sera said still looking down to Hide her tears.

Yamato looked under to see her Face and

He raced his hand up to her face and Lifted it up.

"Tell me what's wrong? I'm here to listen" Yamato Gently said.

Sera Looked at Yamato, Eye to Eye and Yamato saw how in Her how Hurt Sera is. He doesn't know why she was hurt so he asked again.

"What's Wrong?"

"I'm Jealous"

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

Sera didn't want to say it but it all went out of her mouth.

"I'm jealous of the girl you like because..."

"Because?"

"Because I Like you Yamato, I like you. When I heard the story about the girl you like. It hurt my feelings knowing that it isn't me! Their are you happy now!?" Sera Cried, Yamato smiled and Laughed at her.

"What's So Funny?"

"Your So Funny Sera, Where did you get that Joke." Yamato laughed harder. Sera got frustrated on what Yamato is doing.

"If you think this is a Joke well then laugh all you want!" Sera yelled and was about to walk away.

"Sera wait" Yamato grabbed her arm and stopped her. "It was just a joke, I just wanted to make you laugh"

"You think everything I said is A joke?" Sera asked angrily

"I want you to repeat what you said" Yamato gently said

"I said I Like you Yamato, I like you. When I heard the story about the girl you like. It hurt my feelings knowing that it isn't me." Sera said Sadly looking down. But Instead of beong Sad Yamato Smiled and lifted up her face so Sera can look at him.

"Sera look at me... Who in the world told you... That it isn't you?" Yamato asked

Sera was Startled on what Yamato said.

"What?" Sera asked

"I said, Who in the world told you that it isn't you?" Yamato smiled placing his two hands in each cheeks of Sera. Sera blushed knowing already what Yamato means.

"You mean... The girl you told me that you like... Is me?"

Yamato nodded while smiling.

"I didn't know that the boy you like was me either so I was hurt that you told me that you like someone and not knowing that it was me"

"Looks like we hurt each others feelings" Sera said, sniffing and still in tears.

"Dont cry okay? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't know that you like me to" Yamato said wiping away sera's tears using his Finger.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you too" Sera said and Yamato hugged her. Sera hugged back and they were both in tears.

6 Months later after Sera Yamato's Confession with each other...,

Sera was walking with Amu in the park holding some shopping bags.

"What is this for Amu? You bought me a Dress a Pair of Shoes. What will I do with all this?" Sera asked

"Quit Asking so many Question Sera-chan, Your Boyfriend told me to buy all this"

"Yamato? For what? Is there a Special Occasion?"

"I said, quit Asking me So many Questions and lets go to the treehouse!"

Amu kept pulling Sera until they arrived at the treeshouse.

"Here, Take this a dress up. I'll wait for you here so I can Put make up on you" Amu said handing the shopping bags to Sera.

"Make-up? For what? Is there a Special occasion?" Sera asked.

"Okay I'll answer all your questions later, but first dress up" Amu said and pushed Sera to Yamato's Room.

After Sera dressing up, She was wearing a Shiny Blue Dress, with 2 inch high pair of Blue Shoes.

"Your So Beautiful Sera-chan, Time to Fix your Hair Make-up" Amu said and Did everything to her to make her more prettier.

[Fast Forward...]

Amu was supporting Sera while she was walking with an Blind fold.

"Where almost their Sera-chan" Amu said Holding her Hand so Sera cant lose her balance while walking.

"Just tell me where we're going so I dont need to wear this blind fold"

"Sera-chan, this is part of the surprise"

"Surprise?"

When They Arrived at the destination and it was a Garden.

"Where here" Amu said and removed the blindfold

"Finally" Sera stated and she saw the Garden, it was enchanted and she was smiling.

"What's all this? It isn't my birthday today. Why am I so Surprised?" Sera said looking around and Smiled.

"Thats not it Sera-chan"

"What's not it?"

Then Violin Music was heard and Sera was shocked to what she heard.

"Why are there Violin players?" Sera asked Amu. Amu smiled and Pointed Behind Sera. Sera turned around and saw A Handsome Boy wearing a Formal Coat with a Red Tie. He was also holding a Bouquet of Flowers and He was walking close to her.

"Yamato? What's with all this?" Sera asked pointing at the decorations

"Do you like it?" Yamato asked and Gave the Flowers to Sera. Amu walk away to leave them both. She was hiding with Tusk and Leo in the Bush.

"I like it. I love it! But... What is this for?" Sera asked

"Well... We've been together for 6 months and Before that 6 months we went through all this ups and downs fighting the stupid deathgalians and we still ended up being together. Before I confessed to you, I thought you didn't like me at first because you told me that you like someone, well not knowing it was me. And now your right here standing in front of me. The Girl of my dreams is now standing in front of me" Yamato smiled

"Yamato" Sera said, She was touched on what Yamato said and smiled.

"I cant take it anymore and I was planning to tell you this before but I was to shy. Since were in the right age already" Yamato said and took a Small Box from his Pocket. Yamato Kneeled down in front of Sera.

"Will you be Officially my Forever? Will you Marry me Sera?" Yamato asked Opening the Box Showing a Diamond Ring. Sera was startled and she didn't know what to do.

"Yamato... I will Marry you" Sera smiled, She was in Tears again.

"Really?" Yamato asked but he was already Smiling. Sera nodded and Placed the flowers in the Table and Yamato hugged Sera. Both of them were in tears. Also Leo, Tusk, Amu Misao who was hiding in the bush. Tusk Cried this time

When they released, Yamato wore the Diamond Ring in Sera's Finger and they Hugged again.

"I Love you Sera"

"I Love you too Yamato"

Then Slowly their Lips Met and they Ended up in a Passionate Kiss.

THE END

 **Ummm... I know. I know its Ugly hihihi I tried my Best Hope yoy guys Like it.**


End file.
